Interruption
by Bri and Aly Inc
Summary: Edward and Bella have been interrupted rudely by the siblings. [bella is vamp. in this]


Interruption

_By Aly_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight._

_Note: this was the original chap. 6 in one of my stories. Yeah, it sucks. _

The water was so hot against my skin it felt acidic. But the toxicity could easily have been from the sulfur and other things they put into tap water. If I was all alone in this steaming hot bath tub, I might be offended by the putrid, unclean feeling of the water, tainting my pale skin. Even the heat was incapable of making my cheeks flush. If I was still human, leaning against Edward, both of us devoid of clothes, might have felt awkward and I defiantly would have blushed. As it was, our union was one of pure innocence, with only the intension of lazy comfort.

The sun stretched through the small window in beams of delicate grace, moving slightly to create dazzling illusions and patterns on our skin. Edward made it his mission to trace some of these. Delicate grazes enforce involuntary shivers as his fingers lightly brushed the sunlight on my neck.

"Your skin reflects like moonlight, like a million beautiful stars." His tones where gentle as I felt his lips caress my neck where his fingers had lingered moments earlier. This wasn't steamy passion but the haze and fog of desire. My hand reached behind me and I brought my own fingers to trace over his cheekbone, sliding my fingers over his jaw; then to his lips when he ceased to kiss my neck.

I tilted my head up to kiss him and he met me halfway. It started slow, the barest of touches against my lips. But it got a little more desperate, slowly. An advantage to this moment was that neither of us had too breath, so neither wanted to breakaway.

His tongue slid along my bottom lip and I moaned, not completely forgetting the first time. Edward's tongue swept my mouth, unfazed by the presence of my overlarge canines and razor teeth.

I kissed him back and felt my blood boil under my skin, bringing passion up to envelope the desire. He was surprised at my emboldened moves but submitted readily to my control over his mouth. After all, hadn't I always been the one to take it farther than we set, every time we set the intimacy rule, I set out to break it. Even unconsciously as I sought out what I craved.

Silky drifts and waves of my long hair fell as soft as the wind over his fingers. Caught in his grasp as we broke apart, still intoxicatingly close, I wondered about the heavy lidded expression. It was both of a predator trying to memorize his prey, and a vampire captivated with rare lust. I was sure my expression must be relatively similar.

The tendrils of hair caught in his grasp snaked through his fingers, falling and getting tangled.

Paradise was fleeting though, and very quickly we were interrupted, the first of many series of events that would come through the Cullen house. "Edward!" We heard, it was a very loud shout and we both jumped, quickly getting dressed.

We were faced with a very triumphant looking Alice, an angry Emmett, and a possibly sickened or annoyed Rosalie.

"What?" I demanded. They took in our appearance and shrugged. I looked down. my feet were bare and my shirt swamped me to my knees. Pants? No pants. Oh. "Oops. Uhm..." I was a bit embarrassed about that. I glanced over and saw Edward was wearing the same pair of jeans as earlier, but his chest was bare. Drops of water scattered from his naturally messy hair and beaded down his chest; realized that the reason he wasn't in a shirt I looked down.

"Nothing was happening, what did you need us for?" I said, then realized how I must sound; saying that, dressed like this. I was wearing Edwards's shirt and my undergarments. Edward was wearing Edward's jeans. There is little or no sight of any of my clothes and I could tell by Rosalie's smirk, they were already jumping to conclusions. It probably didn't help that it was obvious we both got out of the bath.

"Well?" I demanded. Feeling angry at how they embarrassed me. Edward almost looked amused, almost. There was a smirk, but his eyes were more deciding which one to kill first.

"Sorry to interrupt and all that, but about your car..." Alice trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"What the hell happened to the car!" Edward demanded, enraged at his sibling.

"Rosalie fixed it; so it can go even faster!" she exclaimed. Jasper looked at her, shocked. And Rosalie blanched.

Then said pale beauty: "What?" Alice looked defeated, like a puppy brought to the pound. She looked like she was trying to concentrate very hard on something, probably Edward not reading her mind

"No I did not! You are just saying that because you didn't want to tell _him_ you got lipstick on the upholstery when you borrowed it this morning, while Edward and Bella were..." Rosalie defiantly seemed to be enjoying ratting out her sister and handing her over to her brother's wrath. "Engaged," she finished.

"What— isn't it morning now?" I asked; Edward gave me a look with a little shock, finally informing me. "It's around sunset."

"And what were you doing that involved you getting lipstick on the upholstery?" Edward enquired, coldly weighing the worth of his car to the injuries he would give his sister.

"Borrowing a car to go to the movies?" she asked, too innocently for this not to be one of her ideas. Jasper turned and left.

"Whatever it was; it involved Jasper," Rosalie said.

Edward stared at Alice. Handing over the keys to the little Sudan of ours; he did something I was surprised at, instead of killing Alice on the spot, he gave her the keys.

"I don't want to know." He said; he likely had already figured it out by the horrified look on his face. Maybe Alice couldn't hide all her thoughts as well as she thought. I was wondering how she got a set of keys for herself, when Edward led me away. To his Room this time. I wasn't surprised when he gave Alice a very cold growl about how she would have to pay reparations.

E N D


End file.
